freigonfalonieratfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tempelweihprozession von Toricum
right Die Tempelweihprozession von Toricum am 1. Praios findet alljährlich anlässlich der Sommersonnenwende und zum Ende der Tage des Namenlosen statt. Sie dient der Weihe sämtlicher Sakralstätten, also des Praios-Tempels Sancti Ageriani ad Vincula, des Efferd-Tempels von Heilig Jel am Flusse, des Rahja-Tempels unserer lieben Frau Gylduria, des Klosters Sancti Silemis Revelatoris, mitunter der Sikrambrücke sowie diverser weiterer Gegenstände aus dem sakralen Bereich. Die Prozession hat eine zentrale Rolle in der Stiftung der lokalen Identität und im Bewusstsein der kommunalen Heilsgemeinschaft in der Nachfolge Bosparans bzw. als "derisches Bosparan", als verschlechtertes Abbild des himmlichen Alverans. Entsprechend sagt die Gliederung der Prozession viel über die zwölfgöttliche Ordnung aus. Beispielsweise tritt die weltliche Obrigkeit in der Rolle der Rondra-Kirche auf. Im Rahmen der Prozession nimmt der Phalaxan oder die Phalaxanne auch eine rituelle Fußwaschung an den Ärmsten der Armen und eine Heilung von Skrufulösen durch Handauflegen vor. Aus psychologischen Erwägungen heraus erfolgt diese Handlung jedoch erst im äußersten Abschluss der Prozession, gleichsam als Schlussakt. Strecke der Prozession #Um Mitternacht, mit dem Ende der Tage des Namenlosen, läuten alle Glocken. #'Vor Sonnenaufgang' sammeln sich die Prozessionsteilnehmer auf der Piazza della Signoria. Auf der Loggia neben dem Palagio della Signoria, auf dem Porticus vor der Anlage des Palagio Phalaxani sowie über dem Eingang des Rahja-Tempels unserer lieben Frau Gylduria werden Feuerschalen entzündet. #Die Geweihten der Stadt ziehen, begleitet von zwei ausgezeichneten Kriegsknechten, unter Paukenschlagen und Gesang in den Rahja-Tempel ein, um Sikramwasser für die Aspersorien zu weihen und Vorbereitungen für die Fahnenweihe zu treffen. #Unter Trommelwirbel treten die Geweihten wieder aus dem Tempel heraus. Während die Prozessionsteilnehmer den Cantus "Das Reich des Praios ist Gerechtigkeit und Friede und Freude in Travia" singen, treten der Ehrenbannerträger der Stadt, die Bannerträger der Zünfte und weitere Personen mit ihren Standarten vor, um unter Berührung mit der "Phalaxanensturmfahne" und der Blutfahne(*) eine Weihe vorzunehmen. #Die Prozessionsteilnehmer, auf dem Platz versammelt, singen den Cantus *"Transfer nobis lucem" ("Übertrage uns das Licht"), bis der Hauptgeweihte des Götterfürsten, derweil mit anderen Geweihten des Praios zu einem prominenten Aussichtspunkt heraufgestiegen, über die Paukenschläger Einhalt gebietet und mit dem geschlossenen Ausruf "Fit lux!" ("Es wird Licht!") den Sonnenaufgang verkünden lässt. #Die Praiosgeweihten weihen mit ihren Aspersorien den Rahja-Tempel und stellen sich sodann an die Spitze der Prozession. #Unter dem Cantus "Exaudite nos, coelestes" ("Erhört uns, o ihr Himmlischen") setzt sich die Prozession in Bewegung. Nur wenige Teilnehmer singen nicht: 1) Die rangniederen Praiosgeweihten beginnen unter dem regelmäßigen Ausruf "Culpa!" ("Schuld!") mit ihrer Selbstgeißelung; 2) Der Phalaxan bzw. die Phalaxanne, die jeweiligen Hauptgeweihten und sämtliche Personen mit Wachaufgaben schweigen. #Die Prozession zieht auf den Platz des Praios, durch das Ferdische Tor hinaus in das Hafenviertel, vorüber am Quarantänehafen und Siechenhaus, zum Boronstor hinein auf die Piazza della Mercanzia, hinüber nach Tolkram, wieder zurück nach Toricum, hinauf zum Efferdplatz und schließlich wieder auf den Platz des Praios. #Vor dem Praios-Tempel Sancti Ageriani ad Vincula nimmt der Phalaxan bzw. die Phalaxanne an den Ärmsten der Armen eine rituelle Fußwaschung vor. Ausgenommen sind Goblineske. Aufbau der Prozession Cantus Der ganze Prozessionszug singt stets einen gemeinsamen Cantus. Da es Schallentfernungen zu berücksichtigen gibt, ein reiner Einklang nicht möglich ist, singt die Prozession in einem Kanon zu mehreren Teilen. Hieraus ergibt sich ein gewisser Singsang. *"Das Reich des Praios ist Gerechtigkeit und Friede und Freude in Travia" (Melodie wie Taizé-Gesang "The kingdom of God is justice and peace and joy in the Holy Spirit") *"Transfer nobis lucem" ("Übertrage uns das Licht") *"Exaudite nos, coelestes" ("Erhört uns, o ihr Himmlischen") *"Horas, qui trans maria venisti" ("Horas, der du über die Meere kamst") Anmerkungen (*) Blutfahne: Gemeint ist die Fahne, die für das Privileg der Hochgerichtsbarkeit steht. Kategorie: Toricum